Diaboramon's Last Stand
by RedWarGrey X
Summary: Okay, so this is the proper thing. When Diaboramon returnes to attack again, can the Digi-Destined defeate him again? Or will the whole world be destroyed bvy his evil plan? Taiora, Ken Yolie, Matt Jun
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay, most of this story is set a year after Revenge of Diaboromon (02 only movie) but the first little bit is two days after the team defeated Armageddemon.

And the ages are (From when it reaches where it OFFICALY starts in the 'modern day'):

Davis, Kari, Yolie, TK and Ken- 12

Cody- 10

Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy and Mimi- 16

Joe- 17

"Talking"

* * *

'Thinking'

"Thought talk'

"SHOULTING!"

**"Digivoltion"**

_Flashback/ song_

**

* * *

**

Digimon Adventure 02:

**Diaboromon's ****Last Stand**

* * *

(One year ago)

The Digi-Destined where all at Matt's band's rehearsal studio as they danced and celebrated because two days ago (The part took one day to plan and one day to set up) they had defeated a great threat to both worlds, and in record time and record number of fights to. "We sure kicked that giant over grown cockroach's butt!" Veemon said happily before he stuffed a burger into his mouth and swallowed it whole

"You know, if you keep eating like that you'll get really sick." Gatomon smiled as she drank some milk

"No way." Veemon smiled "Plus, me and Wormon defeated Armageddemon, we should be able to party anyway we want to! Even if that means getting a bad stomach." Gatomon just shock her head. Meanwhile, the Digi-Destined and the other Digimon where dancing to Matt's Band's new song

Mimi and Izzy where dancing together, so where Ken and Yolie, Kari was dancing near TK and Davis, Davis thought it was to whined him up again, Cody was dancing with the Digimon and Joe was away from everyone else TRYING to dance. As for Sora, she had gone to the toilet nearly an hour ago and Tai, who was dancing by himself, got worried and went to go look for her. He walked over to the girl's toilet and heard crying "Sora?" Tai said as he tapped the door quietly

"Wh... who is it." Sora's voice said. He could tell that she was the one crying and was probably whipping her eyes

"It's Tai." He said "You okay? I heard you crying." The door opened and Sora walked out. Her eyes where red and puffy from the crying "Come here." He said as he pulled her into a hug and she started to cry again "Its okay. Just let it out." He soothed as he rubbed her back softly "What's the matter?"

"Before I left for Tennis Camp, Matt broke up with me." She said with her head still in Tai's shoulder "He said that it was getting too hard for us to see each other, because of his band rehearsals and gigs and my tennis practise."

"Matt!" Tai growled

"It's okay Tai." Sora smiled "I wasn't really that upset about that, I agreed with him. But..."

"But what?" Tai asked

"I... I saw him kissing Jun before he went on stage. That's why I was crying. Because I still feel like I love him." She explained

"Jun... as in Davis' sister?" Tai asked and Sora nodded as she raised her head from the child of Courage's shoulder. Tai then broke into a fit of laughter "H... He seriously has no where else to go but Jun? That's hilarious!"

"How is it?" she asked

"I mean, it's JUN!" Tai said "To go for her after having someone like you who is as funny, athletic, amazing and beautiful is just crazy!

"Y... you think that I'm beautiful?" Sora asked, shocked and blushing

"Uh..." Tai stuttered, realizing what he had just said "Well... "

"'Well...' what?" Sora asked

"Well... yea. Of course I'd think you're beautiful. I always have thought that of you. Well, when we first meet I thought you where a super cool soccer loving girl, but when we first whet to the Digital-World I realised that I... I had fallen in love with you. And ever since then, I've never stopped. In fact, I still love you. Even though I got a broken heart at Christmas."

"T... Tai." Sora said "I loved you too. All that time I loved you, but at Christmas I had given up on you so I went after Matt instead." Tai looked down, noticing how she had said 'loved' not 'love' "But I still love you." Tai's head bolted up upon hearing those words

"Say that again!" He said, thinking he had hared her wrong

"Stupid Tai." Sora lightly laughed, shacking her head "I said; I still love you." Tai just stood there, in a state of shock. Sora shock her head again before leaning in and kissing him deeply and lovingly. As their lips parted the others, who where all hiding behind the door, sprung out and began cheering

"Way to go Tai!" Agumon yelled

"You've got him now Sora!" Yolie yelled

"Nice going mate!" Davis added

"Well," Tai said as he looked at Sora with his famous grin "Want to go out Friday?" Sora nodded happily and they kissed again, the others went and broke into another round of cheers and applauses

"Tai I baked another cake." Tai's mother said as she walked into the room but once she saw what she had interrupted she said "I'll come back later." And walked back out of the door...

* * *

(Later that night)

Kari and Gatomon where getting ready to sleep when Kari said "Tai's lucky."

"What do you mean Kari?" Gatomon asked

"I mean, he has the girl he loves and she loves him back." Kari explained

"Well, you'll have that one day." Gatomon smiled "I know you like some one." Kari looked at the cat Digimon in shock "I know you Kari and you can tell me anything."

"Yea." Kari sighed "Well... I... I love..."

* * *

(Opening bit: a year passes-Kari's pictures)

_Di Di Di__  
__Digimon Digimon_

Tai and Sora are at a restaurant on a date with the others hiding behind a plant...

_Di Di Di__  
__Digimon Digimon_

Everyone is partying at Tai's surprise birthday party. Tai and Sora are dancing, Matt and Jun are dancing as well, Ken and Yolie where also dancing, Izzy and Joe where bringing through the cake, Davis and the Digimon where staring at it longingly and TK was also dancing but by himself...

_Di Di Di__  
__Digimon Digital Monsters__  
__Digimon are the Champions_

Davis and Ken shack hands before a soccer match...

_Digimon Digital Monsters__  
__Digimon are the Champions_

Veemon and Patamon making faces at the camera while Agumon and Gabumon are behind them getting ready to pour water over them respectively but Gatomon is unnoticed by them and walking towards the two of them...

_Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World_

The water had missed Veemon and Patamon but it had hit Gatomon and she is chasing Agumon and Gabumon with a chainsaw...

_Digimon Digital Monsters__  
__Digimon are the Champions_

The boys are pigging out at Easter, eating all the chocolate they can...

_Digimon Digital Monsters__  
__Digimon are the Champions_

The guys are sitting on the sofa with BIG fat bellies with the rest of the group looking at them in concern...

_Digivolve into Mega__  
__DNA Digivolve_

Ken and Yolie are on their first date, at a cinema and everyone is hiding in the row behind them, watching them...

_Digimon Digital Monsters__  
__Digimon are the Champions_

The Digi-Destined are dressed up as their partners for Halloween while the Digimon are dressed up as the Digi-Destined...

_Digimon Digital Monsters__  
__Digimon Are The Champions_

At Christmas; Davis and Kari are under the mistletoe, looking away from each other and blushing (Taken by Gatomon)...

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

Its still Christmas; everyone and their partners are looking at the camera with smiles on their faces. Tai has an arm around Sora's neck; Sora has her head on Tai's shoulder, Matt was with Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Cody and their partners, Kari had her arms around TK and Davis' necks and held their faces where all close together, Veemon was holding his fingers in a V for Victory, Agumon was giving a 'claw' up, Ken was holding Yolie bridal style and there was a banner behind all of them saying 'Merry Christmas' on it (Taken on timer)...

_DIGIMON!_

(End)

* * *

(Present day)

It had been nearly a whole year since Armageddemon was defeated and everyone was enjoying life. Tai and Sora where still going out, Ken and Yolie had started dating and Jun was dating Matt. As for what they where doing, Tai, Davis and Ken where still Soccer mad, in fact they managed to drag Sora back into the game, Matt's bad was still going great, Mimi had moved back, Joe had almost got his doctor degree, Izzy was still crazy about his computers, Cody had gotten really good at kendo, Sora had stopped playing Tennis, TK had started writing stories about their adventures in the Digital-World and Kari had stated to dance a lot more often.

But their happiness could not last forever... because deep within the depths of the internet, in a maze of darkness, an old evil was awakening...

Diaboromon and hundreds upon hundreds of Kuramon where sleeping in a maze of darkness, designed by Gennai to keep him asleep inside the combined trash of the whole internet. But, the walls slowly decayed and his eyes sprang open. "Finally! I am alive again!" he then began to break down into Kuramon...

* * *

(Human world)

The Digi-Destined where relaxing in the park, ready for a party the following day. Tai and Sora where under a tree with Sora resting her head on Tai's chest as they slept, Davis and Ken where playing soccer, Cody, Mimi, Joe, Ken and Yolie where having a picnic, Matt was writing a new song and TK was helping him, Kari was watching Davis and Ken's match, the Digimon where all talking and Izzy was on his laptop. Suddenly everyone's phones rang. They looked at them to see a message which held a Kuramon "What! Not this again!" Davis yelled as he grabbed his D-3 and D-Terminal only for a Kuramon to come out of them as well "Huh?"

"Oh, man! Somehow they're using the Digicices frequency to enter the real world!"" Ken said as Kuramon came out of all of the Digi-Destined's Digivices, D-Terminals and Izzy's Computer. They also came out of every device connected to a Wireless source, whether it is the internet or another device

"This is just great." Sora said as she stood up

"Unite. Unite." The Kuramon said as half of them became a giant Digi-egg and the other half begun combining into Diaboramon

"Dude!" Matt said "How many of these things are there?"

"Almost twice as many as last time." A voice from Izzy's computer said. Everyone looked to see Gennai there

"What are you talking about Gennai?" Mimi asked

"Diaboromon has broken himself into Kuramon and they, as well as the Armageddemon Kuramon have entered the Real World like last time and will, well, you know." Gennai explained

"But how did Diaboromon survive AGAIN?" Tai asked

"You stabbed him in the head." Gennai explained

"Like the first time!" Tai said in annoyance "And both times he survived!"

"Because you stabbed him in the head." Gennai repeated

"What?" Davis said "I thought a stab through the head was a great way to kill someone."

"It would be, if that person's life was stored in its chest." Gennai said calmly "In this case, it's Web Wrecker."

"But we blasted the Web Wrecker last time!" Tai said

"And last time there where enough Kuramon to fuse with him so he can heal." Gennai explained

"Great!" Davis smiled "Just destroy the Web Wrecker and don't let him heal. Got it." He then turned to his DNA partner and asked "You ready Ken?" Ken nodded as he held onto his D-3

"**Veemon Digivolve to..."**

"**...Wormon Digivolve to..."**

"**...ExVeemon..."**

"**...Stingmon..."**

"**...Mega DNA Digivolve to... IMPERIALDRAMON!"**

"Matt?" Tai asked. The blonde boy nodded and they both raised their Digivices

"**Agumon..."**

"**...Gabumon..."**

"**... Warp DNA Digivolve to... OMNIMON!"**

"Let's go." Imperialdramon said and Omnimon nodded, the two got ready to attack when Gennai stopped them

"You will need more power then this." Gennai held put a black orb and gave it to Davis "Go to Colorado and pick up your friend Willis, then go to Heighten View Terrace and hold this up to the sky."

"Got it." Ken said as he and Davis got on Imperialdramon's back

"Hold down the fort till we get back." Imperialdramon smiled as the giant dragon took to the sky

"Let's go!" Davis yelled as he and Ken flew on Imperialdramon's back

"Looks like it's up to us." Kari smiled the group nodded and held up their Digivices

"**Patamon Digivolve to... ANGEMON!"**

"**Armodillomon Digivolve to... ANKYLOMON!"**

"**Hawkmon Digivolve to... AQUILAMON!"**

"**Biyomon Double Digivolve to... GARUDAMON!"**

"**Tentomon Double Digivolve to... MEGAKABUTERYMON!"**

"**Gomamon Double Digivolve to... ZUDOMON!"**

"**Palmon Double Digivolve to... LILLYMON!"**

"**Gatomon..."**

"**...Aquilamon..."**

"**DNA Digivolve to... SILPHYMON!"**

"**Angemon..."**

"**...Ankylomon..."**

"**DNA Digivolve to... SHAKKUAMON!"**

The Ultimate Digimon stood by the side of the Royal Knight as the Digi-egg hatched revealing another Armageddemon and Diaboramon finished forming. Armageddemon landed onto the water like he did the first time and roared

"DESTINY DESTROIER!" Armageddemon fired a blast of energy from his mouth at the city

"WEB WREACKER!" Diaboramon roared as he fired a blast from his chest cannon as well

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" everyone in the streets yelled as they ran away, rubble falling towards them

"This might be a little harder then we thought." Tai whispered...

* * *

Meanwhile Davis, Ken and Imperialdramon arrived at Willis' house. He, Terriermon and Lopmon (Kokomon's rookie form) where relaxing on a hill when they showed up "Oh, hey Davis. Who is that Digimon and the kid with you?"

"The kid is Ken, his partner is called Wormon and he combined with Veemon to become this guy; Imperialdramon." Davis explained as he walked towards the American Digi-Destined "Hi buddy." He high-fived the boy, they smiled at each other and then Davis turned around

"Why are you here?" Terriermon asked

"Diaboramon." Imperialdramon explained. The three Americans looked at then in fear

"What is it?" Lopmon asked

"He's back with a friend called Armageddemon in the Real World and we need your help." Ken explained

"We're in." Willis smiled as he raised his Digivice "Go, WARP DIGIVOLVE! GOLDEN-ARMOUR ENERGIES!"

"**Terriermon Golden-Armour Digivolve to... RAPIDMON!"**

"**Lopmon Warp-Digivolve to... CHURUBIMON!"**

"Nice." Ken said as Willis got onto Churubimon's giant hand

"We've got to make a stop first." Davis said as they took of. A minute later they where at Heighten View Terrace

"What are we doing here?" Willis asked

"I don't know." Ken said as Davis Raised the black orb into the sky

"Please be something that helps a lot. Please." Davis whispered as the orb began to glow...

* * *

"HORN BUSTER!" MegaKabuterymon fired a blast of energy from his horn at Diaboramon

"STATIC FORCE!" Silphymon added to the attack by firing a red and pink aura shear

"WING BLADE!" Garudamon fired a red fire phoenix aura and boosted the attack even more

"WEB WREACKER!" Diaboramon fired a blast of energy from his chest cannon at the attacks and ripped through them

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!" Zudomon fired a blast of electricity from his hammer at Armageddemon

"JUSTICE BEAM!" Shakkuamon fired two beams of red energy from his eyes to add to the attack

"FLOWER CANNON!" Lillymon boosted it more by firing a blast of power from her cannon

"DESTINY DESTROYER!" Armageddemon roared as he fired a giant fire ball from his mouth at them at knocked them near their partners

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the Digi-Destined and their partners yelled as they fell to the floor

"SUPREAM CANNON!" Omnimon roared as he fired multiple energy blasts at the evil Digimon. They both moved out of the way and Diaboramon slammed him into the ground. The two of them then suddenly multiplied at least twenty times each

'Hurry!' Davis thought as Imperialdramon flow over the streets of Odaiba at extreme speeds with Rapidmon, Churubimon and a mystery Digimon behind him. They arrived with Diaboramon and Armageddemon laughing as they blasted their friends again and again. They all fell to the floor near their partners as they also fell to the floor

"Davis, where are you?" Kari thought aloud as she looked up in fear at the two giant Digimon

"Right here." Davis said as they turned around to see him and Ken getting off of Imperialdramon. Rapidmon and Churubimon landed as Willis came off of Churubimon's hand. Davis walked up to Kari and asked "Hey Kari, you okay?" Davis asked as he helped her stand back up with a smile. Kari blushed as she thought back to that night one year ago...

* * *

(Flashback)

"_Well, you'll have that one day." Gatomon smiled "I know you like some one." Kari looked at the cat Digimon in shock "I know you Kari and you can tell me anything."_

"_Yea." Kari sighed "Well... I... I love..."_

"_You love who?" Gatomon asked_

"_I love Davis." Kari said "Promise you won't tell anyone!"_

"_Promise." Gatomon said, grinning like a cheesier cat..._

(End flashback)

* * *

"Yea." Kari smiled, the blush still there

"Great, we've got back up." Yolie smiled. Mimi nodded when suddenly...

"TERRA DESTROYER!" a familiar voice roared as he fired a giant black energy ball at Diaboramon, slamming him into Armageddemon "How dare you attack this planet with such lack of mercy and honour?" the voice spat in disgust, every Digi-Destined and their partners but Ken, Davis, Willis and their partners looked up to see...

"BLACKWARGREYMON!" they all yelled in surprise and happiness

"But how?" Cody asked

"That orb was a special Digi-Core that brought BlackWarGreymon back as a real Digimon." Imperialdramon as he changed to Fighter Mode. Meanwhile, Rapidmon returned to Terriermon before Digivolving to Gargomon

"GOLDEN-ARMOUR ENERGIES!" Willis yelled

"**Gargomon Golden-Armour Digivolve to... MEGAGARGOMON!"**

This new MegaGargomon looked just like the normal one but it was gold and the Crest of Destiny was on his chest "Wow." Izzy said in amassment. Omnimon got up and smiled at them from under his helmet

"Let's do it guys!" Willis yelled as MegaGargomon and Churubimon charged towards the army of Diaboramon and Armageddemon

"MEGA BARRAGE!" MegaGargomon roared as he fired a massive barrage of missiles

"LIGHTINGB SPEAR!" Churubimon roared as he throw a spear of blue lightning, and with his brothers attack, destroyed a Armageddemon

"GIGA CRUSHER!" Imperialdramon fired a massive blast of power from his chest cannon and total annihilated twenty Diaboramon but an Armageddemon was right in front of him. "AAAAHHHHH!" Imperialdramon yelled as the Armageddemon stamped on him, forcing him into the ground "POSITRON LASER!" he fired a blast of power from his arm cannon which ripped right through the evil Digimon's foot. Imperialdramon then took to the sky and flew away from the giant creature and started a battle with some Diaboromon

"TRANSENDENT SWORD!" Omnimon slashed with his sword and sliced a Diaboromon's arm off and then sliced again, this time through the Web Wrecker

"Th... they need more power." MegaKabuterymon said as he stood back up

"We can give them ours." Silphymon said as s/he stood up as well

"Send your power through me." Shakkuamon said as he flouted up

"IMPERIALDRAMON!" they all yelled. The said Digimon turned around as Silphymon, Zudomon, MegaKabuterymon, Lillymon and Garudamon shot a blast of all their power into Shakkuamon, who redirected it with his own power towards Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. The power then changed into the shape of the Omni Sword

"Take it!" Kari yelled as the Digimon that sent their power returned to their Rookie forms

"Thank you." Imperialdramon said as he grabbed it. His armour and his wings then turned snow white as he grunted from the sudden rush of power "I fell their strength!" Imperialdramon said as his transformation it Paladin Mode was complete. "OMNI SWORD!" Imperialdramon Paladin Mode roared as he slashed through five Armageddemon like they where nothing

"Wow." TK said in amassment "What power."

"TERRA DESTROIER!" BlackWarGreymon roared as he fired another black energy ball at the original two Digimon but Omnimon kicked Diaboramon in the chest and Imperialdramon slashed Armageddemon on the head, sending the two into each other

"MEGA BARRAGE!" MegaGargomon fired of another barrage of missiles from hidden compartments at the two Digimon

"STORM OF JUDGEMENT!" Churubimon held his arms in the sky and giant blue thunder bolts headed towards the evil Digimon

"TERRA DESTROIER!" BlackWarGreymon fired another black energy ball which added more power to the brother Digimon's attacks

"DOUBLE BREAK!" Omnimon fired an X of fire and ice energy at the two creatures

"OMNI SWORD!" Imperialdramon fired a shockwave of white energy from his sword towards the two Digimon. The five attacks hit but the water settled and they where unharmed, in fact they where glowing. Diaboromon's left claw grabbed BlackWarGreymon while his left grabbed MegaGargomon and Armageddemon extended his tail and wrapped it around Churubimon

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" they all yelled as they returned to rookie form, BlackWarGreymon's is BlackAgumon

Diaboromon and Armageddemon roared as they began to glow brighter and combined together. Once the glowing stopped the new enemy was revealed. It looked like A giant Diaboramon but his legs where replaced by a headless Armageddemon, seven Armageddemon tails came out of his back but they where as the same width as the bottom the whole way up and an Armageddemon head was at the end of each 'tail', he had four pairs of Diaboromon's arms and his chest had the same styling as the back of Armageddemon "Prepare to die by the claws of ArmageddonDiaboramon!" it roared

"Oh man." Davis moaned "Just when we where winning!"

"DIE!" ArmageddonDiaboramon roared "TOTAL ANNIHILATION!" as it fired a barrage of missiles towards them from his body. They soared through the air and got closer and closer to Imperialdramon

"OMNI SWORD!" Imperialdramon Paladin Mode roared as he slashed twenty missiles, but another fifty then collided with him. The force pushed him towards a building and slammed him into it

"DOUBLE BREAK!" Omnimon roared as he slashed at the monster, but it blocked it and slammed him into the ground. Omnimon panted as he tried to stand up as he faced the strange monster with Imperialdramon who had pulled himself out of the building

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Imperialdramon howled in pain as ArmageddonDiaboramon then slammed him into the floor as he returned to Chibomon and Leafmon

"INFINITE ARMAGEDDON!" it roared as it slammed its fist into the ground and sent a blast of power to the centre of the Earth

"What did you do?" Cody asked

"In less then five minutes your world will implode!" the monster roared. The Digi-Destined looked at it in shock, except for Davis

"That's a good thing, right?" he asked. Everyone Anime dropped at his comment

"No!" everyone yelled

"It means that our world will collapse on itself!" Izzy yelled

"Oh, so it's bad!" Davis said

"Yes!" everyone yelled. Willis then looked on with a face of fear

"No." Willis said "We've lost."

"Don't say that." TK said "We can never give up. We never gave up before and we can't stop now! We have to stop this guy before it's too late! We just need to have Hope!"

"You're right TK." Kari said as she walked next to him "This creature is pure evil and must be destroyed." For some reason ArmageddonDiaboramon howled in pain and backed away a few steps from the two Digi-Destined

Kari and TK just glared at ArmageddonDiaboramon. It then roared "TOTAL ANNIHILATION!" as it fired a barrage of missiles towards them from his body. They just grabbed hold of each other as the missiles got closer and closer

"TK!" Patamon, Matt, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, Tentomon, Cody, Armodillomon and Wormon called as the attack got closer and closer

"KARI!" Salamon, Tai, Davis, Veemon, Joe, Gomamon, Yolie, Hawkmon, Ken yelled as the attack nearly hit them

"NO!" Omnimon said as he tried to block the attack. Te fell to the floor, his cape torn, his armour cracked and sparks flew from his arms

Matt and Joe slowly stood up as they looked up at the battle. "Can they do it?" Joe asked

"I hope so..." Matt said

"How can we win this?" Cody asked as Izzy shock his head

"We can't." Izzy said as he looked up from his laptop "It's completely hopeless..."

"There's got to be a way!" Yolie yelled as Silphymon fell to the floor again and Mimi nodded

"You've got to think of something!" Mimi said

"Maybe..." Izzy said "That's it! The power of the Crests!"

"What do you mean?" Ken asked

"When TK and Kari used the trait of their Crests, ArmageddonDiaboramon howled in pain." Izzy explained "All we need to do is activate our Crests!" ArmageddonDiaboramon roared in pain again as the original Digi-Destined nodded

"Come on Omnimon!" Matt yelled "Your friends are right behind you!"

"It's your job to stop him!" Joie added "We believe in you!" Omnimon grunted as he began to stand back up

"ETURNAL OBLIDERATOR!" ArmageddonDiaboramon roared as it fired hundreds of laser blasts from its many Armageddemon heads and the giant Web Wrecker Cannon in between its giant chest and gut towards the Digimon the team has their faith in. He fell to the floor again, data pouring out of his wounds "Now it's time to kill all of you."

"NO!" Tai yelled in furry as he stepped in front of his friends "I won't let you hurt anyone I care about!" he added

"Stupid Tai." Sora smiled as she stepped next to him and took a loving hold of his hand. ArmageddonDiaboramon once again howled in pain as he backed away

"Don't like the Crests then, do ya?" Omnimon asked as he stood back up

"The power of their combined belief is unbearable." ArmageddonDiaboramon said

"Well, let's see how you like this!" Tai said as he grabbed hold of his Crest of Courage and held onto it tightly as he raised it to the sky "Take the power Omnimon!" the orange crest then began to glow and shattered into a million pieces but reformatted into a giant version of the Crest of Courage's symbol "Guys, we need to help Omnimon! You with me?"

"I'm always with you Tai." Sora said as she did the same as Tai did with her Crest

"I'm with you bro." Kari smiled, copying her brother

"Matt." TK said

"Let's go." Matt said as he and his younger brother followed Tai and the girls

"You'll need our help." Izzy said

"You got that right." Joe said

"Don't forget me." Mimi smiled. The three of them copied the other five Digi-Destined. Eight giant Crests where standing tall before ArmageddonDiaboramon who howled in pain as he got further back

"Let's do it." Tai said with a smile The group nodded as they held out their crests "COURAGE!" a blast of orange light fired from the giant version of Tai's Crest

"LOVE!" Sora's giant Crest of Love fired a red beam at the Royal Knight

"LIGHT!" Kari fired a pink beam from her giant Crest

"FRIENDSHIP!" a blue beam fired from Matt's giant Crest

"HOPE!" the giant Crest of Hope fired a yellow beam

"KNOWLEDGE!" Izzy's fired a purple beam

"SINCERATY!" a green beam fired from Mimi's giant Crest

"RELIABILATY!" and finally a grey beam fired from Joe's

The eight lights all directed themselves to Omnimon and he roared as the power infused with his body. And he was surrounded in a deep gold light

* * *

(Song moment- start this story exclusive Adventure 02 theme music)

"**Omnimon Shining Digivolve to..."**

_Di Di Di__  
__Digimon Digimon_

_Di Di Di__  
__Digimon Digimon_

The light began to slowly disappeared. Everyone could see that he looked different. His cape transformed into 4 white angle wings and his armour became gold.

_Di Di Di__  
__Digimon Digital Monsters__  
__Digimon are the Champions_

His WarGreymon hand transformed into a normal hand with the Transcendent Sword as a proper sword but it was also longer and improved and he also gained a gauntlet around his old WarGreymon hand in the shape of WarGreymon's head.

_Digimon Digital Monsters__  
__Digimon are the Champions_

_Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World_

The MetalGarurumon hand transformed into a proper hand with a gauntlet that looked like MetalGarurumon's head and two cannons appeared on the back of the MetalGarurumon arm.

_Digimon Digital Monsters__  
__Digimon are the Champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters__  
__Digimon are the Champions_

All of the spikes on his armour where gone, the claws on his feet where also gone, his armour also became sleeker and the Crests where on different parts of his body.

_Digivolve into Mega__  
__Shining Digivolve_

The Crest of Light was on the top left wing and the Crest of Hope on the top of right wing.

_Digimon Digital Monsters__  
__Digimon are the Champions_

The Crest of Reliability was on the bottom right wing and the Crest of Knowledge was on the bottom left wing.

_Digimon Digital Monsters__  
__Digimon Are the Champions_

The Crest of Sincerity was on the shoulder of the MetalGarurumon arm and the Crest of Love was on the shoulder of the WarGreymon arm.

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

The Crest of Friendship was on the forehead of the MetalGarurumon gauntlet, the Crest of Courage was in the middle of the forehead of the WarGreymon gauntlet and the Symbol of Miracles was in the middle of his chest (Remember that the Digi-egg of Miracles is gold, but the actual symbol on the Digi-egg is silver) **"... NEOOMNIMON!"** the new form of Omnimon flow in the air as energy emanated around him.

_DIGIMON!_

(End song moment- music ends)

* * *

"Wow." Davis said in amassment as NeoOmnimon's sword disappeared

"You think that this wimp can defeat me?" ArmageddonDiaboramon asked

"**Don't underestimate us."** NeoOmnimon smirked as a cannon appeared from the back of his MetalGarurumon arm **"OMNI BLAST!"** the new Omnimon roared as he pointed his MetalGarurumon arm at ArmageddonDiaboramon and the cannons on that arm fired a blast of light blue power. The energy slammed into ArmageddonDiaboramon and he fell to the floor but stood right back up

"GO GET 'EM NEOOMNIMON!" Tai yelled

"**NEO SABER!"** NeoOmnimon roared as his new sword appeared in his WarGreymon hand. He charged and sliced at the monster Digimon and cut off two of his left hands

"AAAAAHHHHH!" ArmageddonDiaboramon howled in pain

"**CROSS FIRE!"** NeoOmnimon roared as his wings glow with fire. The fire then moved around his chest and created a cross in front of him. His wings then returned to normal and the cross flew towards his opponent. The attack burnt the Digimon across the chest and it stumbled back

"ETURNAL OBLIDERATOR!" ArmageddonDiaboramon roared as it fired hundreds of laser blasts from its many Armageddemon heads and the giant Web Wrecker Cannon in between its giant chest and gut towards NeoOmnimon but he stayed completely calm

"**BLUE MOON WAVE!"** NeoOmnimon fired his cannon while slicing it downwards like a sword, creating a shockwave which swiped through ArmageddonDiaboramon Eturnal Obliderator attack **"PARTICAL WAVE!"** He then fired a blast of fire from his cannons and destroyed one of his Armageddemon 'tail heads' **"FROZEN SABER!"** he then sliced with his sword and created a shock wave of subzero energy

"Come on!" Tai yelled as NeoOmnimon's slash shockwave ripped right through all of ArmageddonDiaboramon right arms

"NNOOOO!" ArmageddonDiaboramon roared as he stumbled back

"**ICE CRUSHER!"** NeoOmnimon roared as he fired his cannons up into the sky. A few seconds' later giant ice shards the size of buildings fell from the sky and slashed ArmageddonDiaboramon while some went right through his Armageddemon style lower body

"Even IF you defeat me, your world is still doomed. You have less then a minute left." ArmageddonDiaboramon boasted

"He's right." Cody said

"Hurry, we're running out of time!" Kari yelled.

"Kick his butt!" Davis yelled

"You're almost there!" Matt added

"YOU CAN DO IT!" everyone yelled and NeoOmnimon nodded

"**It's time to end this."** NeoOmnimon smiled as he flew above the attack which soon stopped.

* * *

(Song moment- start I'm Going Digital chorus music)

_I'm going Digital,_

NeoOmnimon then began to glow bright gold as his wings did Cross Fire but the flame X didn't fly towards ArmageddonDiaboramon yet, instead it moved forwards a bit and his wings created another one and then another and another.

_Completely Digital,  
_

While this was happening, his cannons began to charge with tremendous energy and the same was happening to his sword.

_Now I'm invincible,_

He raised his weapons above his head as they transformed into one handheld cannon with an Azulongmon head as the actual firing part. Once the cannon was formed there where eight X of flame all in a row, each one the colour of one of the Crests that allowed him to Digivolve

_Let's all get Digital!_

"**CREST CROSS CANNON!"** NeoOmnimon roared as he fired as he fired a blast of silver energy from the cannon. As the blast hit each of the X's, it got wrapped around the silver sphere of energy so it became a ball of silver, orange, blue, red, green, grey, purple, pink and yellow. The blast of power slammed into ArmageddonDiaboramon's Web Wrecker and went right through it and ArmageddonDiaboramon landed over the hole he made with his attack

(Song moment over- stop music)

* * *

"Hurry NeoOmnimon!" Kari yelled

"We've only got ten seconds left!" Izzy added

NeoOmnimon then created another 8 X's. But this time they where silver

"Nine..." Joe yelled

The cannon NeoOmnimon was carrying then changed so the blaster was now Fanglongmon

"... eight..." Cody continued

"**Galactic..."**

"... seven..." Yolie added

"**...Crest..."**

"... six..." Ken said

"**..Cross..."**

"... five..." Tentomon continued

"**... CANNON!"** NeoOmnimon roared as he fired a gold blast of energy this time, it wrapped itself around the X's to make a gold and silver sphere of energy

"... four..." Armodillomon added

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" ArmageddonDiaboramon howled in pain as the sphere of power slammed through his Web Wreaker and continued down the crater he made

"... three..." Hawkmon said

"... two..." Wormon said, Sora and Tai hugged each other tightly, so did Ken and Yolie and Kari and Gatomon, Davis clenched his fist and the others looked worried

"... one..." Tai said, he was confident that his partner could do it, but he was slightly scared of what would happen if he couldn't

"**... ZERO!"** NeoOmnimon yelled as a tower of gold energy burst through the hole, completely through ArmageddonDiaboramon and out to space. It slowly faded away and ArmageddonDiaboramon was left standing at the edge of the hole, barley hanging together, panting heavily

"You... can... destroy... me... but... I'll just... keep coming back... stronger... until I win." ArmageddonDiaboramon said in anger

"**Not this time."** NeoOmnimon said. **"This time we will make sure you will never come back!"** as he was talking his cannon returned to his sword. **"NEO SABER!"** NeoOmnimon roared as he charged forwards and stabbed ArmageddonDiaboramon's Web Wrecker. The monster Digimon howled in pain as he was deleted, and the data then just suddenly disappeared

"Go NeoOmnimon!" Tai yelled. The whole group began cheering as NeoOmnimon floated to the group and returned to it's Fresh stages, **Botamon and**Punimon. Tai and Matt caught their respected partners before they hit the floor "You okay buddy?"

"Yes Tai. But..." Botamon said

"...Have you got anything to eat?" Punimon asked. Everyone looked at each other and burst out laughing. Their ordeal with Diaboramon was finally over...

* * *

Me: There you go, that didn't take long once I started writing it. Oh, and I just want to says. I was watching a lot Bakugan Gundalien Invadours before I wrote this so I had it in my head as I created NeoOmnimon's attacks.

But just so you know; this is the start of a three part-er series.

The second instalment of the series will be; The Lights Struggle. This will also be a three-shot.

Then the final one will be called; Adventure 03: Princess of Darkness. This one will be a series of chapters.

Both of these will have previews like this story had. So; see you next time!


	2. Blue's Note

Hello everyone.

Just so you know I... I am NOT RedWarGrey X.

My name is BlueInfernoX... well, that is the username I have on Fanfic.

I have been friends with Red for years and, it is my great DISpleasure, to finally tell you all about his passing.

In November of 2013, RedWarGreyX was in a car accident and died.

It has taken me a while, but I have finally found his user information and have gotten over his death enough to inform you all.

His stories are being stopped.

Anyone who wishes to continue them you may do so. However, I ask that you contact either myself or another friend of ours called GreyKing46.

And, if you wish to know just WHAT Red had planned for his stories, then contact either myself or GreyKing46 and we shall tell you what we know of his plans.

This is BlueInfernoX signing off. And this is a brother, saying goodbye to his fallen sibling in all but blood.


End file.
